A New Beginning
by Luna D
Summary: Andrew has left the Church to pursue his own life with Frankie.
1. Safety

I stared down at the gospel before me and sighed relieved. Now I could go back to Pittsburgh, back to Frankie, back to my new life. The gospel I'd found would be safe in the hands of Petrocelli. The Church would never know of them, never would the Vatican hear word of their existence.  
  
Petrocelli and I were to meet at a graveyard outside of Rome. I went carefully ensuring that no one followed me. When I got to the graveyard an old man sat on a stone bench. No one else was around. I sat beside him and stated, "lovely day."  
  
He nodded staring up at the sky, "That it is."  
  
Nonchalantly I passed the ancient scroll over to him, "Promise that this will never enter a church or be heard of by the Vatican. Give me you word, Petrocelli."  
  
His eyes stared deeply into mine, "You have my word. I swear to Christ that I'll protect this gospel."  
  
I nodded reassured then stood up, "I must go now."  
  
Petrocelli grabbed my arm to get my attention, "Thank you." I knew I had done the right thing. The gospel was in the right hands it was safe.  
  
My black coat flowed behind me as I walked away. I would never see him or the Gospel ever again. This meeting proved dangerous in itself. Another one would be stupidity. Now I had to get to the airport. I'd quit the Church. I learned I did not believe in their methods. My interests would still be base around religious science but never would I work for the Church again. 


	2. Blissful

Frankie stood by the arrival area. When I saw her beautiful face mine brightened. A few steps away from her I dropped my bag and kissed her soft lips. Her touches light and warm. I picked up my bag and she gently took my hand. We wandered through the crowds of people and into a taxi.  
  
Once we got to her apartment I felt like I was at home. Frankie smiled, "You like it? I've been trying to make it homey for your arrival."  
  
"The place looks wonderful." I replied.  
  
She pulled me close to her by my shirt whispering, "I'm happy you lost that white neck thing."  
  
I laughed, "Yah well, it started to bother my neck."  
  
"Did you take care of the missing Gospel?" Frankie asked me seriously.  
  
"Yes, it's in safe hands."  
  
"Thank God!" She stared past the ceiling high to the Heavens.  
  
For once I could kiss her without feeling any guilt. I could lie beside her in a bed without feeling as though I've committed a travesty against the Church. Embracing her in my arms I lost all reason that I searched for. She made everything seem so simple. I lifted her small wrists into my view examining her scars. They were vague. Almost completely unnoticeable and I let my lips slide across them.  
  
"They took out the stitches when you were gone." Frankie said staring at the light scars.  
  
"I can barely notice that any wounds were made here." I observed.  
  
She laughed in her carefree way, "I know! Isn't it great!"  
  
I went into the bathroom and got dressed into some more comfy clothes. Then I brushed my teeth. When I came out Frankie sat praying on the floor. I smiled broadly. After her stigmatic experience she had regained a new faith. Neither of us would worship in a huge church ever again but we could pray silently at home.  
  
Quietly I kneeled down beside her. I prayed to God without words. I thanked him for all that he had given me; Frankie, a new life, and a new understanding of the world around me. Frankie's sweet kisses brought me out of my trance. She lay on her bed and I went and lay beside her. My arms held her close to me and our heads touched.  
  
There was a certain value in the relationship we had. I valued how we could just lay here in each other's arms sleeping blissfully. Her voice came soothingly, "it's a wonder that the Church didn't excommunicate you. They just let you walk off?"  
  
"Yes, they let me walk off." I didn't believe it at the time either.  
  
"Strange." She judged. Then we became silent. We fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms. 


	3. Everything's Perfect

Something awoke me. My eyes popped open and almost out of their sockets. I heard a distinct bang. Where had it come from? Again something boomed, three times. I saw nothing, the door. Someone was knocking at the door. Just as I was about to get up and answer it but I didn't have to. The doors were forced open. A man dressed in religious attire entered. I'd seen him at the Vatican a few times.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing here?" I asked without anger.  
  
"I've come as a representative of the Vatican. A group of us have decided that the two of you know too much and are a threat to the reputation of the Church. I'm to carry out your execution." His accent was strong and strict. He kept a strict tone.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled. Frankie stirred a bit in her slumber but she did not wake up. She was a strong sleeper probably wrapped up in her own dreams.  
  
The man lifted a pillow with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"What, a pillow fight to the death?" I laughed.  
  
"Not exactly" he answered and I heard a gun shot. Feather's floated through the air. I looked over at Frankie. She bled. There was blood coming from a hole in her head but still she slept, undisturbed. I got up to lunge at him but then another shot was fired. My chest burned. Smoke rose from the middle of my chest. I couldn't breathe. I fell back on the bed.  
  
I woke up, again. I woke to find Frankie sleeping beside me. There was no blood anywhere. I scooped her up into my arms, I hugged her. She woke up smiling, "wow. nice way to wake up." She stared up at me, so angelic. Most of the time she seemed to glow and resemble an angel. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Inside she was so beautiful, outside she was so beautiful.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she questioned.  
  
She's been through so much. Did she really need this right now? "No nothing's wrong. everything's perfect." I lied through my teeth but knew it was best. 


End file.
